Chapter Thirty-Nine of Doom
The thirty-ninth chapter of Eternal Destiny Tanya Kole's Escape: Part Eleven Tanya ended the dispute by knocking all three men to the ground. CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE OF DOOM Roy and Hilde turned around and started running after Naga. One of the masked people leaped out faster than imaginable and knocked both to the side. "Not so fast," he said. "You're not getting out that easily." "With all due respect, Anoichtó!" Roy shot a portal behind the man and ran inside, but it dissipated quickly. "What the Tartarus?" Cindy said. "Hugh's a legacy of Hecate," the first one said. "He can completely cancel all spells just by being there." "Looks like we're going on foot," Hilde said. She got up and ran past the first guy, only to get knocked over again. "And I'm a son of Aeolus," he added. "Not even Nolan Swift or Arion can outspeed me." He was caught somewhat off guard by the giant hammer that slammed into him. Caitlyn looked at him. "You were saying?" Kat clenched her teeth in thought. "Spread out and get out of here. No way that he could catch all of us." They each went in a different direction on Kat's idea. Instantly, a third masked individual hit the ground, releasing flames that forced each of them to the ground. "Since when is fire capable of knocking stuff over?" asked Wen, one of the Ataks. "Since it's my fire," the person answered. The son of Aeolus nodded. "When Tina creates her magic flames they are always exactly as consistent as she feels like." "Magic flames?" Dana demanded. "Didn't you say Hugh cancels all spells?" "No," Hugh said. "He said I can cancel all spells. I can still choose not to." "This looks like a good time for the cannon," Rune noted. "Look, can you just leave our brother alone?" Dante said. "Man, we don't want to fight you, just save him." "Well... we could," the son of Aeolus admitted. "But why should we? He's a criminal. The gods don't just issue 'wanted dead or alive' signs for just anyone anymore." "Yeah, well, your face is ugly," was the only retort Rune could come up with. He looked deeply ashamed of himself for that one. The son of Aeolus rapped his knuckles on his mask. "You can't see my face, genius." "With all due respect, you can't win this one," Roy informed him. "That's it! No one tells me I can't win something!" Rune exclaimed. "Come on, Snake!" The ring sputtered a bit, but nothing else happened. "Right... Hugh cancels spells," Rune said with disdain. "Okay, don't judge me. I'm usually way more awesome than this." "Of course you are," Akira said, though she didn't believe it herself. "Now, let's just take these guys down." Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Thirty-Eight of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Forty of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 19 June 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Mike Brom (the son of Aeolus), Hugh Austin, Wen Terr, Tina DaSilva Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page